The Awesome Show Wiki
The admins of the wiki are participating in a AmA (ask me anything) Ask them anything here or on the ! |} Page 1= |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#333333; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; "|News / Announcements |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:white; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:left; "| *August 3, 2012 - Just in 5 more hours the new episode, The Awesome Battle Of The Bands will air! We cant wait! *July 30, 2012 - Robin Punzalan announced the comic book, Toilet Heads will come out in August 2013. *July 28, 2012 - The episode, Two Awesomes may air on August 24, 2012. *July 28, 2012 - We are in need of new actors! For the new special, "The New Awesomes". We are asking. We will need two new actors to star in the special. Me and the group will search for new actors. We will need a boy actor and a girl actor to star in the special! We will be searching for new actors right now. |- ! style="background-color:#333333; color:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; width:50%;"|User of the Month |- |style="background-color:white; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:left; "| |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#333333; color:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; "|Did You Know... |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:white; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:left; "| |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#333333; color:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; "|Helping Out |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:white; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:left; "| *To add more Did You Know, go here. *Do you know some important news about Pokémon? Write them here. *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article |- | colspan="2" | |} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Page 2= ca: de: es: fr: it: pl: pt: pt-br: ro: ja:ポケモン_Wiki ko: |} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#333333; color:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; "|Welcome |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:white; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:left; "| The Awesome Show Wiki is about this awesome series created by K12 Studios HX2 Cartoons and Cartoon Network. Come and contribute to the wiki! Nate and Nevil are friends.Kind of. Mostly they are exact opposites of each other. Mostly the often play video games, fight bad guys and save the world. But one question: what evil will they fight next? Read more... |- |- ! style="background-color:#333333; color:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #333333; text-align:center; width:50%;"|The Awesome Show: THE MOVIE |- On July 2, 2012, the creator of The Awesome Show deecided to make a movie! Help fund the project at Indiegogo! Nevil finds a monster truck that is so awesome, that Nate realizes the monster truck is evil. See it in the new episode Keep On Awesome Monster Truckin'! *August 3, 2012 - Just in 5 more hours the new episode, The Awesome Battle Of The Bands will air! We cant wait! *July 30, 2012 - Robin Punzalan announced the comic book, Toilet Heads will come out in August 2013. *July 28, 2012 - The episode, Two Awesomes may air on August 24, 2012. *July 28, 2012 - We are in need of new actors! For the new special, "The New Awesomes". We are asking. We will need two new actors to star in the special. Me and the group will search for new actors. We will need a boy actor and a girl actor to star in the special! We will be searching for new actors right now. *To add more Did You Know, click here. *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Robin_Punzalan: We have announced that we will discuss about planning, "The Awesome Show: The Video Game". We will discuss if the game should be made and when it will release. Previous poll answers can be found here |-| Page 2= Category:Main Page Templates Category:Browse